


【DMHP】失聪

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 哈利在魔药课上失误导致暂时性失聪，马尔福知道后马上赶来嘲讽——至于嘲讽为什么不敢让别人听见，这就要问问他自己了。无战争设定五年级，一发完结。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 德哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	【DMHP】失聪

他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我

————————————————————

坩埚里的浓稠液体咕噜咕噜地冒着泡泡，呈现出一种诡异的灰绿色。

哈利用魔杖指挥着魔药按顺时针方向搅动着，一边跟罗恩小声地搭腔：“你做得不对，这个步骤应该要加三滴嚏根草糖浆。”

罗恩皱了皱眉头，看了一眼哈利的坩埚，这诡异的颜色使他很难相信，他探头探脑地伸出脖子试图再瞧瞧赫敏的制作——  
“咚！”斯内普用魔杖敲了一下罗恩的脑袋：“上课不许交头接耳，韦斯莱。”  
哈利心虚地抿了抿唇，还未等他放下心，斯内普就转头看向了他。果然斯内普是不可能放过他的，他看了看哈利的坩埚，皱了皱鼻子，随即道：“既然波特先生这么自信，魔药制作完成之后就请您试用一下——哦？反正制作的是缓和剂而已，你若是做得正确，当然一点事也不会出；做得不正确嘛，我自然会给你解药的，只不过要你多抄写一百五十遍配方罢了，你觉得如何？”

哈利内心冒着火，牙痒痒到恨不得想把桌上的粪石捏碎，赫敏悄悄地拽了拽他的袍子，示意他冷静一点。他长舒了一口气，抬起头看着斯内普，答道：“当然是您说了算，教授。”  
斯内普冷哼了一声走开了。

“听我说，哈利，没事的，等下换我的给你喝，我按书上的步骤做得很完美，不会有事的。”赫敏小声地对他说道。  
哈利点点头，安心了不少，继续折腾他那锅魔药。另外一边纳威又一次把坩埚炸毁了，斯内普的脸色又难看了几分。

快要下课了，赫敏偷偷把装在玻璃瓶的魔药跟哈利做交换，以便让他通过这一关。  
一直看着哈利这边的马尔福注意到了这一幕，马上把手举高了：“教授！我举报，有人要作弊！”  
哈利发誓斯内普那张脸沉得比夏季暴风雨前夕的天空还要恐怖，他只得缩回了手，怨恨地剜了一眼马尔福。  
但马尔福被瞪了一眼似乎更得意了，挤眉弄眼地跟他两个跟班一起等着看好戏。

哈利打开玻璃瓶口一饮而尽——好在魔药似乎没出什么大问题，他看上去健康极了，一点毛病也没有出。  
当然了，只要不是什么大毛病，为了逃避抄写他也不会说出口的。

哈利显然并没有开心太久，当晚，三人一起在公共休息室舒适的沙发上做着今天的作业的时候，哈利就开始感到不对劲了。

“你刚刚说什么？罗恩？请说得大声点，不要像个蚊子叫。”哈利挖了挖耳朵道。  
“你说蚊子？”罗恩反问道。  
“啊？我说了不要说得那么小声！”哈利不满地看他。  
“嘘——罗恩，你等等。”赫敏意识到了不对劲，从口袋里掏出了魔杖对自己念道：“声音洪亮！”

“你的耳朵出了什么问题？”赫敏对哈利说道，声音大到不少人都转过来看他们。  
然而哈利只是抬了抬眼：“现在这种声音不就很合适吗？罗恩你听听。”  
罗恩张了张嘴，脸上是一副快要哭出来的表情，手上的毛毛虫软糖掉了下来：“我想我听着呢，哈利，你准是出了什么毛病了！”

事情在第二天变得更糟了。  
哈利起床的时候就发现，整个霍格沃茨异常地安静，走廊里吵吵闹闹的脚步声没有了，罗恩手忙脚乱整理课本的声音也没有了——总之就是很安静，安静得可怕。

哈利慌乱地拉开了帘子，眼前的一切却都跟平时一模一样。  
罗恩见他醒了，张嘴跟他说了什么，然而哈利一个单词都没听见。

Holy shit！  
他的耳朵果然出问题了。

事情比哈利预想的还要更加糟糕些。  
昨晚，赫敏在公共休息室对他使用了声音洪亮的事情不知被哪个低年级学生传了出去，也不知道怎么传到了马尔福的耳朵里。

“嘿！听说你听不见了！”马尔福在礼堂拦住了他，上下打量一番道：“这可真是不妙啊，对不对？圣人波特用自己发明的魔药变成了聋子！”  
高尔和各拉布在他身后哄笑起来。  
“闭上你的雪貂嘴马尔福。”哈利冷静地还击：“毕竟不管你讲了多么动听的脏话——我现在一个词也听不见，也就不必麻烦您白费苦心了，您说对吗？”

德拉科被噎得哑口无言，等到他回过神来的时候，哈利已经抱着课本离开了。

草，这就是骂了寂寞吗？——德拉科想。

但是很快，他就发现了新的乐趣。

哈利听不到他的声音，这也就意味着，哈利不仅听不见骂他的话，当然了，相反含义的话他当然也听不见的。

这简直妙极了，德拉科咬着下唇，某些单词简直要克制不住从他嘴巴里蹦出来了。

但是有些麻烦，得挑他朋友不在的时候才能“找事”了。

德拉科盘算着，支开了高尔和各拉布，眼睛跟着救世主打转，终于找到了一个时间：赫敏去了图书馆，罗恩去球场训练魁地奇去了，只剩下哈利一个人抱着课本往格兰芬多塔楼走。

“好时机。”德拉科打了个响指，大步走到哈利跟前。  
哈利瞪了他一眼，一副懒得理他的样子，步子迈得更快了。  
德拉科亦步亦趋地跟上，而哈利为了绕开他，几乎是围着霍格沃茨的围墙走了好大的一圈：“你到底想干嘛？？”  
此时两人走到了人很少的黑湖边上，哈利已经快要迈不动步子了：“缠着我很好玩吗？”

“当然好玩了，想一直跟你在一起。”马尔福语像在吐豆子一样飞速地吐出这个句子，语速快得让人看不清他的嘴形。

“我说过不用白费口舌了，你的刻薄我现在一点也接收不到。”哈利抬了抬眼镜，几乎是微笑着说。

德拉科觉得陶醉极了。  
他就站在这里，对哈利说着如此大胆的话，他却不会对此流露出一点反感，甚至还对自己挂着笑容。  
哈！这简直令人上瘾！  
德拉科·觉得妙极了·马尔福眼睛转了转，思索了一下，更加大胆地说道：“波特，你知不知道你的小屁股看起来很好操？”前面的词吐得飞快，在最后一个词特地放慢了速度，好让他读清他的唇形，让整个句子看上去就像是单纯地在骂人一样。

哈利厌恶地用肩膀撞了他一下，烦人的马尔福，即使他的耳朵听不见了，也能用各种方式来招惹自己。  
“离我远一点。”哈利警告着回头看了一眼，他发誓自己非常想把马尔福一脚踹进黑湖里，现在立刻马上！  
但如果真的把他踢进去，恐怕又得害格兰芬多被扣分了，更何况自己还得找个机会去求斯内普要解药呢。   
哈利想到这，不禁浑身打了个哆嗦，径直走开了。

第二天，德拉科故技重施，又一次在哈利落单的时候突然在他面前出现：“圣人波特这是要去哪啊？”  
哈利白了他一眼，没有接话。  
“看样子依然是什么都听不见咯，真可怜，”确定了这一点后，他更加兴奋地舔了舔下唇，话锋一转接着飞快地说道：“真希望你能离他们远一点，毕竟比起我，他们真的不是个好选择，你应该多看看我，波特。”

哈利的脸色闪过了一丝疑惑，但还是决定装傻：“请你让开，我现在很忙，没有功夫跟你吵架，马尔福。”

“哈利，”吐出这个名字的时候，德拉科觉得心头畅快极了：“谁想跟你吵架啊，我只想跟你谈恋爱，傻子波特。”

依旧是在最后一个词特地放慢了语速伪装自己，德拉科勾起了嘴角：“真希望能跟你来一场火辣的约会，看看你是不是跟我梦里的一样热情。”

哈利转过身，背对着他道：“Shut up Malfoy！你这个疯子！”而后快步离开了。

德拉科看上去是真的迷恋上了这个游戏。  
不，应该是说，他简直不能自拔了。  
第三天的占卜课上，他注意到哈利偷偷溜了出去，马上借口肚子不舒服跟着出去了。

他尾随着哈利，一路跟到了教学楼的盥洗室，哈利走了进去。德拉科犹豫了一下，还未决定要不要将恶趣味进行到底，就被人一把扯住领带拉了进去。

“又在打什么坏主意，马尔福？”哈利质问道。  
“想把你按在门上亲到你双腿发软。”德拉科放肆地打量着他，用一副恶毒的语气，嘴上说的却是下流的情话。

然而这次，哈利没有因为听不见而流露出烦恼或者困惑的神情，相反的，他的脸立刻飘上了可疑的红晕，那双绿眼睛转了转，像是发现了什么世界上最有趣的事情。

下一刻，他把挑事的人拉进了隔间，双手撑在他的肩膀上，稍踮起脚，吻在了那张刻薄的唇上。

德拉科觉得脑子里像顿时被引爆了绚烂的烟花。  
彭彭彭！炸得他神智不清。  
他瞪大了眼睛——不可思议，哈利波特真的在亲吻他！

“你有.反.应了，德拉科。”哈利抬起膝盖，两个人贴得如此之近，这种事情当然瞒不住。

哈利笑得像只偷了腥的猫咪一样得意：“马尔福，难道你就没有想过我会去找斯内普要解药吗？听不到声音实在是太不方便了，事实上，我昨天就要到解药了。”

这下轮到德拉科大喊Holy shit 了。  
他不敢对上哈利的眼睛，飞快地整理了一下自己的长袍，以便盖住某个尴尬的地方，然后一把拉开了隔间的门，逃也似的跑掉了。

图书馆。  
哈利捧着几卷羊皮纸，扔到了正在装作专心看书的德拉科面前，然后坐在了他的旁边。  
“喂。”哈利用手肘捅了捅他。  
“干嘛？”德拉科还是不敢看他，有些闷声闷气地应道。  
“我接受你了。”哈利语气愉悦地说。  
“哈？”德拉科还没反应过来，哈利已经把羽毛笔塞到了他手里：“那么，男朋友先生，既然是你害得我要罚抄，那就只能麻烦你帮我多分担一点啦，记得，不要用你那种浮夸的花体字，你会害我被认出来的！”  
“……”德拉科的脸色诡异地变了变，最终还是认命地接过了哈利的空白羊皮纸，好一会后，转过头看了看他专心抄写的黑色的发顶，用非常小声的声音说道：“下次你可以跟我一组，就不会被罚抄了。”

“好呀。”哈利从善如流地答应道，抬起头冲他笑了一下。

该死！德拉科·心跳加速·马尔福必须要承认，有回应的哈利·波特比他演独角戏的时候要刺激多了。

平斯夫人咳嗽了两声，提醒他们在图书馆要注意保持安静。  
“你看看，谈恋爱可真刺激。”马尔福陶醉地想。

——————————end.——


End file.
